Here We Go Again
by TheFreakyMathChick
Summary: Furious and aggravated, Courtney starts tearing up all of her things about Duncan. Until something else happens that might change her mind. CxD ONE SHOT!


**Story: **Here We Go Again

**Pairing: **Duncan/Courtney

**Author's Note: **So originally this was part of a new story thread line called the Art of Canon and Fanon One Shots, but I got really bored of it, so I made this first chapter a one-shot! If you already read this then you know the deal, but to those who haven't…this is a story about Courtney and how pissed she's at with Duncan after TDA Aftermath: 2, then she realizes that after something amazing happens, that her relationship starts once more. This one-shot is loosely based off the song "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato, so listen to it! Because it describes Courtney and Duncan so well!

* * *

Courtney was pissed, not only did Gwen pointed out to her that her boyfriend was cheating on her, but her lawyer's been in such a wreck because of Total Drama Action. She ran to her room in Playa De Losers and scrammed through her luggage. She grabbed the skull Duncan gave her before her departure on Total Drama Island and threw it out her room's window.

"You bastard!" Courtney cursed as she looked over her window to see where her wooden skull fell. "Just as hallow as Duncan's head," Then a knocked was heard from her door. She grunted, but opened the door anyways. It was the surfer girl, Bridgette, who was holding her cell phone.

"Hey Court, someone wants to talk to you," Bridgette said as she handed Courtney her phone. Courtney raised her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"I don't know," Bridgette lied. She walked into Courtney's room and noticed her that her luggage was a mess. "What's with the mess Courtney?"

"Threw away all of Duncan's stuff," Courtney replied. She grabbed a picture of her and Duncan and threw it out the window as well.

"So that's what hit Trent earlier," Bridgette said to herself.

"Just give me the phone Bridge!"

"Okay okay!" Bridgette said handing her phone to Courtney as she sat on Courtney's bed.

"Hello?" Courtney asked.

"Hey Princess," the voice said. Courtney froze, and then Bridgette ran over to her friend.

"Courtney!?!" Bridgette asked as she shook her friend. Then Courtney snapped out of her thoughts.

"Um…hi…Duncan," Courtney stuttered.

"Look about Gwen, she's right, we're just friends, but party boy just has a big mouth." Duncan tried to convince his girlfriend.

"What about that kiss with Heather?" she asked.

"It was part of the challenge, plus did it look like I enjoyed that!?"

"No…"

"Then what's the big deal!?" Duncan questioned.

"I just want to see you so badly…" Courtney answered. Bridgette's eyes widened.

"What about you throwing away all the-"Courtney covered Bridgette's mouth with her hand.

"As I was saying…no matter how much you piss me off, somehow, someway, I'm still in love with you."

"Awww!!" Bridgette whined.

"Thanks Princess, I love you too," Duncan said.

"If there was some way you can just come to Playa De Losers for just one night!"

"Maybe that's possible,"

"What are you talking about Duncan?" Courtney asked unaware of what Duncan was going to do.

"Look outside your window Princess," Courtney leaned over her window and saw everyone's favorite delinquent, Duncan, holding Courtney's wooden skull and waving at her. She smiled and jumped out of her window and surprisingly landed in Duncan's arms. He let her down gently then handed her the wooden skull.

"I think you accidentally drop this," Duncan said. Then he grabbed the shattered picture frame of him and Courtney. "And this too,"

"Yeah…sorry about that Duncan, I get pissed off easily," Courtney blushed.

"It's alright Princess, plus I think it's hot when you get angry," Courtney punched Duncan playfully then smiled.

"I missed you," Courtney said as she hugged Duncan tightly.

"Me too Princess,"

"So…where exactly is that picture of me in your pillow?" She teased.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked bias.

"Duh! Gwen admitted that you had a picture of me under your pillow!" As if by magic Gwen ran over to Duncan. Courtney frowned.

"Duncan! Hurry up, security is coming!" Gwen shouted.

"Okay, I'll be back on set soon," Duncan promised.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Duncan said scratching the back of his neck. Then he picked up Courtney bridal style and kissed her passionately. "Hope you win that lawsuit!" He quickly ran away from Playa De Losers.

"Here we go again…" Courtney said looking up at the sky.

* * *

**Now wasn't that just cute!?! Now I'm thinking of making some more random one-shots along the story way just because I'm bored. Reviews aren't needed so far, because I just wrote this for fun, not for the amusement of others (unless of course you liked this then yay for you!)**


End file.
